Sickness
by MeganeMouse
Summary: SHONEN-AI.ZOLU. Don't like, don't read.Luffy's sick and Zoro takes care of him . Bit of arguing between two characters.
1. Luffy

Hello all =D! Sparky-chan here, posting her first story ^^!

Hi: I think they **realize** it's your first story, Sparky.

*twitch* Yes, but I can say what I want.

Hi:No you ca-

-Anyways! On with the story ^^! None of the characters belong to me. They all belong to Eiichiro Oda!

-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-

Luffy coughed, violently. He'd been sick for the past three days, and Chopper didn't know what was wrong with him. He sat up in the bed, and turned his head to look at Zoro, who was asleep in a chair next to his bed. His first mate had been in that same chair ever since day one of Luffy's sickness. He'd even been the one to save Luffy's sorry butt when he'd passed out the day before while fighting Smoker.

Luffy reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against Zoro's tan cheeks, but quickly retracted them when the green haired man twitched. His brown eyes opened, slowly, as he grabbed Luffy's wrist.

"...Luffy?" Zoro yawned, and lowered his hand, still holding Luffy's wrist(though not quite as tightly as he had first been holding it) "Are you feeling better?" Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, a little-" He was cut off by a violent cough, which lead to a series of violent coughs. Zoro frowned, putting his other hand on Luffy's back. When Luffy finally stopped coughing, Zoro helped him lie back down. He put a hand on Luffy's forehead, and frowned.

"Luffy, you're burning up." Confusion was evident on the black haired boy's face.

"But I feel fine!" He said, trying to sit up. Zoro pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Lay down. I may be wrong, but Chopper can check with his thermometer. I'll be right back." He said the last part quietly, and smiled softly at Luffy, before releasing his wrist and walking out of the room. Luffy watched him go then looked down at his wrist, the one Zoro had been holding.

Despite the rest of his body's cold feeling, the area on his wrist, the area Zoro'd been holding in his rough hands, was warm. Luffy didn't know how long he continued to stare at his wrist, but by the time he looked up, Zoro was back in the room, Chopper by his side.

"I told you, Zoro, I feel fine." Luffy reminded the green haired swordsman, hoping this would convince him. Luffy hated the taste of the thermometer. It was just...ew. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"And I told you, Chopper's taking your temperature just to be safe." Chopper nodded.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt, Luffy."Chopper said, trying to reassure the teenage captain. It didn't work. Luffy refused to let Chopper near him with the thermometer. Zoro sighed, and walked over to Luffy's bed, sitting down beside Luffy. Luffy eyed him nervously, worried about what his first mate would do, until Zoro raised his hand. Luffy flinched, waiting for a smack on his head, and closed his eyes. The whack never came. Instead, he felt rough, warm fingers close around his hand. Slowly, Luffy opened his eyes, and saw Zoro and Chopper looking at him curiously.

" What's wrong, Luffy?" Chopper asked, walking over and sitting on the other side of Luffy. He stuck the thermometer into Luffy's mouth before Luffy could reply, taking it back out when it beeped, signaling that it's task was complete. Luffy grimaced at the taste.

"I usually get hit when I don't do what someone likes. I guess it's become a bit of a reflex..." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"None of us have ever hit you, though, Luffy." Zoro stated, confused. Luffy shook his head.

"Nami, and Sanji do. Nami does it even when I don't do anything, sometimes."

"That's a lie!" Luffy winced as a book hit him in the head. Zoro and Chopper looked over at the doorway to see Nami standing there, glaring angrily at Luffy, who was rubbing the new bump on his head where the book had hit him. "I always have a reason when I hit you!" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What's the reason this time?" Nami looked at him surprised.

"He lied. A boy his age should know better than to-"

"-And a girl** your** age should know better than to use her actions to express her anger."Zoro stated, cutting their navigator off. "And since when did you become his mom?"

"Excuse me..."Chopper said quietly, helping Luffy sit up(the book had knocked him over)

"He's out of control!" Nami exclaimed.

"How so?!" Zoro yelled back.

"Um...Excuse me..."Chopper tried, a little louder.

"He lies and he's constantly getting us into danger we could easily avoid!" Nami yelled.

"HEY!!" Both humans looked at the tiny reindeer. Chopper blushed, but scowled at the two. "If you want to argue over whether Luffy's in need of a mother figure, go ahead. But do it somewhere else! He's sick and needs rest!" Nami rolled her eyes.

"Please, he's not-"

"His temperature's higher than yours the time you got sick, Nami." Chopper stated. All three humans looked at him, surprised. Nami, being the first to snap out of the shock, glared at Zoro.

"We'll finish our discussion later." she stated before turning and walking out, slamming the door behind her. Zoro frowned.

"There's nothing left to discuss."He said. Luffy looked up at him.

"Um...Zoro?" Zoro looked down at Luffy, a little startled. Luffy'd been so quiet, Zoro'd forgotten he was there.

"Uh, yeah, Lu?"

"...You're hurting my hand." Zoro looked down, and noticed his knuckles were practically white from squeezing Luffy's hand so hard. He let go quickly.

"Oh...sorry, Luffy." Chopper put the thermometer back in the pocket and hopped off the bed.

"Well, I better go take care of Ussop." Zoro and Luffy looked at each other, then back at Chopper.

"Was he that crash from yesterday?" Zoro asked. Chopper nodded, and Luffy just looked even more confused. After Chopper left, Zoro and Luffy sat(or lay, in Luffy's case) in silence for a while.

"Hey...Zoro?" Zoro looked down at Luffy, and noticed his cheeks were pink.

"Yeah, Luffy?" Luffy looked down, nervously.

"Will...will you hold my hand, again?" Zoro's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Uh..."

"I-I understand if you don't want to..." Luffy stated, still looking down. Zoro frowned, and grabbed Luffy's chin gently, making him look at Zoro.

"Did I say I wouldn't?"

"N-No but-"

"Stop stuttering, Luffy. It's not like you." Luffy's face reddened some more.

"S-so-" Luffy stopped and cleared his throat. "...Sorry." Zoro smirked.

"I'd actually like to do more than hold your hand." Luffy tilted his head, confused again.

"What do you me-" He was cut off by Zoro grabbing his chin again, and pressing his lips against Luffy's, softly. Luffy's face resembled something very close to a ripe strawberry, but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed his first mate back. When the two pulled apart, Luffy looked a little worried.

"But...What if you get sick, Zoro?" Zoro smiled gently, and kissed Luffy again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

...The End?

#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-*-_-_-_-#-_-_-_-

Well, there you go ^^!

Hi:. . .I don't like Nami.

I know. I can barely tolerate her. But anyways! Please R&R. Flame, criticize, leave a random comment. At least I know you've read it.


	2. Zoro

Alright! Second chapter! Let's not waste anytime and get this show on the road!

I don't own any of these characters( Just like I said in the first chapter)

-_-_

Zoro sneezed, and glared over at Luffy, who chuckled from his seat next to the bed.

"I told you you'd get sick." The black haired boy stated, his usual grin back on his face, as he handed Zoro a tissue. Zoro didn't say anything, just blew his nose. "But hey, look on the bright side." Zoro looked over at his captain, frowning.

"There's a bright side to being sick?" Luffy grinned.

"Yup! At least you know how long it'll last. And you got me with you!"

"...That's a bright side?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow in response the last thing his captain said.

"Hey!" Zoro shook his head, and pulled Luffy into his lap, nuzzling Luffy's neck.

"Calm down, it was just a joke." He whispered, hoarsely. Luffy blushed when he felt the swordsman's hot breath on his neck, but leaned his head back, laying it on Zoro's shoulder.

The two sat there for a few minutes, Zoro kissing Luffy's neck softly, and Luffy playing with the swordsmans' hair.

"Hey, Zoro?" Zoro paused, and looked up at Luffy. The black haired boy looked troubled.

"Yeah, Lu?"

"Do...You do like me, right?" Zoro frowned confused, and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist, putting his head on Luffy's shoulder.

"Of course I do...why?" Luffy blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Well, you see..."He wiggled out of Zoro's grip

and sat next to him on the bed. "I...I saw you and Nami the other night." Zoro's eyes widened slightly before returning to regular size.

"...How much of it did you see?" Luffy looked over at Zoro from the corner of his eye, before looking down at his hands.

"She kissed you. You didn't push her off. What more do I need to see?" Zoro could hear the bitterness in Luffy's usually cheerful voice now. He put a hand on Luffy's shoulder, but the rubber boy slapped it away. Zoro frowned.

"She surprised me. It took me a minute to realize what she'd done, Luffy." He frowned when Luffy still wouldn't look at him. He grabbed Luffy's chin and forced the slightly surprised boy to look at him.

Luffy didn't say anything, but stared at Zoro a minute before looking down. Zoro's frown deepened and he started to say something, when Luffy pressed his lips against Zoro's gently.

The swordsman was a little surprised to say the least, but wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and pushed him down onto the bed. The two pulled apart when they heard a startled gasp.

Luffy and Zoro looked over towards the door, and saw Nami standing there, wide eyed and opened mouthed. The three stared at each other.

"Can we help you with something...?" Zoro asked after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, still on top of Luffy. Nami glared at him.

"What are you two doing?!"

"...What's it look like?" Luffy looked up at Zoro, than back at Nami.

"It looks like you're about to rape our captain!" Both boys blushed.

"I was not!" Zoro yelled back. "What do you know!" Nami smirked.

"I know you enjoyed that kiss last night." Zoro felt Luffy fidget a little below him, and frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nami. I've told you before that I don't like you that way." She frowned.

"You liar! You know you like me!" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"No. I don't."

"Yes you do! It's not possiblt for you to like that childish captain, when I have so much more I could offer you!" She said, holding her hands to indicate her chest. Zoro twitched.

"One, if you're gonna insult Luffy, wait until he isn't around, and two, I'm not that pervy chef. You're not gonna impress me with those. Now, please leave."

"But-!"

" He asked you to leave, Nami. So leave with whatever pride you have left." Both Nami and Zoro looked down at the black haired captain, a little surprised because they'd forgotten he was there.

"N-No! I refuse to leave!" She stated, before Luffy pushed her back softly, and shut the door. He locked it, and turned back to Zoro, grinning.

"I think I believe you now." Zoro smirked, and shook his head.

"Good to know." He said, sarcastically, before leaning down and kissing Luffy once again.

-_-_

Hee hee I hate when stuff comes back and bites you in the butt.

Hi: Because that happens to you all the time.

. . . And it's usually your fault. Okay, anyways, this here's the end ^^. So R&R, please ^^. And look out for anymore stories I may be posting soon ;)!


End file.
